Skype, yuk?
by daffodila
Summary: "Kangen." Begitu pengungkapan dari yang dirasakan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Pasalnya, ia baru bertemu pacar berambut merah mudanya itu dua jam yang lalu. "Skype, yuk?" ajak Sakura sebagai upaya untuk menekan rasa rindunya. AU. Fluffy ficlet. Mind to RnR? :)


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sebuah alternate universe fluffy (?) SasuSaku ficlet yang percakapannya non baku.

Enjoy it! :D

.

.

Belum sampai lima menit Sasuke tiba di kamarnya, ponselnya sudah berdering nyaring. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur lalu merogoh tas ranselnya untuk meraih ponsel. Dijawabnya telepon itu tanpa melirik _caller id,_ karena dari nada deringnya saja ia sudah tahu siapa penelepon di seberang sana.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun."

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis ketika mendengar suara tinggi khas perempuan menabuh gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Dugaannya tepat. Penelepon itu adalah Haruno Sakura, pacarnya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura? Tumben telepon duluan. Ada apa?" Tangan kirinya menahan ponsel agar tetap menempel pada daun telinganya, sementara tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan pakaian olahraga dari dalam tasnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak cucian.

"Nggak. Kangen aja." Terdengar suara kikikan kecil dari _speaker _ponselnya.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Hidungnya mendengus. "Kita baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu." Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dilemparnya seragam olahraga miliknya ke dalam kotak cucian di sana.

"Iya. Tapi kangen, nggak tau kenapa." Sasuke terdiam. Entah harus menjawab apa. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Rasanya tidak pas ketika kehangatan Sakura begitu jauh darinya. Cinta berpengaruh sebesar itu pada orang-orang. Namun prestise yang mengalir deras di balik kulitnya membuat ia berkilah perihal baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu.

"_Skype_, yuk?" Suara Sakura dari _speaker _memecah diamnya Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Males, ah," gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Ia mengeluarkan _laptop _dari tasnya. Dinyalakannya _personal computer_ tersebut. Ketika _monitor_-nya sudah menayangkan _desktop_, ia segera mengoneksikan _laptop_-nya pada internet.

Suara helaan napas panjang terdengar. "Ih, rese. Nggak kangen aku apa?" Suara gadis itu merajuk.

"Nggak." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar. Mata beriris hitamnya fokus pada layar _laptop_. Jari telunjuknya bergerak di atas_ track pad._ Ia klik dua kali salah satu ikon _shortcut _pada _desktop_.

"Jahat." Suara Sakura terdengar semakin merajuk.

"Masa?" Sasuke semakin fokus pada _laptop_-nya. "Kamu lagi _on_, 'kan? Coba liat _laptop _kamu."

Satu detik. Tiga detik. Delapan detik. Sasuke segera memutus hubungan telepon secara sepihak ketika layar _laptop_-nya sudah menayangkan wajah Sakura yang bingung. Tangan kanan gadis itu masih menahan ponselnya di dekat daun telinga.

"Katanya males! Gimana sih?" sergah Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat kesal namun senang di saat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke mengulas sebuah seringai tipis. "_Surprise_," katanya datar.

"Nggak kaget tuh," kata Sakura. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Terus ngapain ngomel?" Sasuke mendorong layar _laptop_-nya sedikit agar wajah Sakura terlihat jelas.

"Pengen aja."

"Oh."

Sasuke menarik diri dari _laptop_-nya. Wajah Sakura kembali menampilkan mimik kesal. "Eh, mau ke mana?"

"Ganti baju. Jangan mengintip."

"Siapa juga yang mau ngintip?" Sakura membeliakkan matanya.

"Terus kenapa liatin layar terus?"

Sakura nampak kaget. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Nggak. Ih, rese banget, sih!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia melirik ke arah _laptop _dan mendapati Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah belum?"

Sasuke tak menjawab karena tahu jika menjawab pun percuma. Jaraknya dengan _laptop _cukup jauh sehingga suaranya pasti tak akan tertangkap.

"Lama!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendengus dan segera mendekati _laptop_-nya. "Sudah."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Cowok masa ganti bajunya lama?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Sasuke tak menanggapi pacarnya yang tengah merajuk itu. Sudah biasa. Ia mengecilkan tayangan aplikasi _Skype _agar tetap bisa melihat wajah Sakura selagi ia membuka aplikasi lain.

Dibukanya _browsing tool _dan program pengolah kata. Ia hendak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Sasuke-kun, serius banget. Jangan bilang lagi main _game_?" kata Sakura menyudutkan. Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Ngerjain tugas buat besok," jawab Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu berkomunikasi dengan Sakura selagi mengerjakan tugas.

"Oh, pantesan. Biologi, ya? Aku udah ngerjain kalau itu. Eh, aku ganggu, dong?" ucap Sakura hati-hati. Ia merasa tak enak karena menganggap dirinya mengganggu Sasuke.

"Nggak." Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika ia mulai membaca materi yang dicarinya, materi yang tak ada di buku cetaknya. "Ngoceh aja. Aku dengerin."

"Jadi maksudnya aku cerewet?"

"Memang iya."

Sakura mendengus dan tidak menampik kata-kata Sasuke karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Pacarnya memang terlalu jujur.

Tiga jam berlalu dan mereka masih berkomunikasi melalui _Skype_. Tugas Sasuke sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Kini yang dilakukannya hanyalah melakukan konversasi tidak jelas dan ringan dengan Sakura. Tepatnya, Sakura yang banyak bicara dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan baik.

Ia melihat Sakura menutup mulutnya, namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia baru saja menguap. Mata beriris hijaunya sudah terlihat sayu dan sedikit menyipit. "Ngantuk?" kata Sasuke.

"Nggak." Sasuke tahu gadis itu berbohong. Pasti karena ingin berbicara lebih lama dengannya. Sakura menguap lagi dan memperjelas semuanya.

"Tidur, gih," titah Sasuke. Dari layar _laptop_, ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya dan siap terlelap kapan saja. Dagunya termangu di atas kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di depan _laptop_.

Sakura mengusap kelopak matanya guna menghalau kantuk. "Nggak mau. Aku belum ... hoaaam ngantuk, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura semakin mengecil. Kini mata gadis itu sudah terpejam erat. Suara dengkuran halus samar-samar terdengar dari _speaker laptop_ Sasuke.

Sakura ketiduran. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Wajah Sakura saat tertidur sungguh manis di matanya, meski pun kini bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. Ia memperbesar aplikasi _Skype _hingga _full screen_, lalu menekan tombol _print screen_ untuk mengambil sebuah _screenshot _dari Sakura yang tengah tertidur. "Selamat tidur, Cantik," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke tak menonaktifkan _laptop_-nya, melainkan menaruhnya di atas nakas dalam keadaan masih menyala. Ia menarik selimutnya, lantas teringat akan Sakura yang terlelap tanpa selimut. Seandainya Sasuke ada di dekat Sakura sekarang juga, ia akan menyelimuti Sakura, namun nyatanya tak bisa. Ia hanya berharap Sakura tidur dalam kehangatan meski pun kain yang membalut tubuhnya hanyalah sepotong piyama. Ia bersyukur karena Sakura mengenakan piyama yang cukup banyak menutupi kulitnya.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

.

Bonus!

.

.

Sakura dibuat kalang kabut oleh Naruto, teman sekelompoknya, yang seharusnya bertugas membawa _laptop _namun lupa. Sementara sekarang juga kelompoknya harus presentasi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Sasuke yang selalu membawa _laptop _setiap hari ke sekolah. Ia pun menghampiri bangku pacarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, pinjem _laptop _dong," pintanya. "Di kelompokku nggak ada yang bawa _laptop_."

Sasuke mengeluarkan _laptop _dari tasnya, lantas diberikan pada Sakura. "Nih. Datanya ada?"

"_Sankyuu_! Ada, kok. Nih." Tangan Sakura melempar-lempar ringan _flash disk_ yang berada digenggamannya.

Sakura segera membawa _laptop _milik Sasuke ke meja paling depan di mana kabel yang tersambung pada proyektor berada. Sakura menyambungkan kabel itu pada _laptop _Sasuke dalam keadaan layarnya yang masih hitam.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. "Sakura, tunggu!" Pencegahannya terlambat. Sakura sudah menekan tombol _power_. Dan yang muncul pada layar besar di depan kelas adalah foto Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Untung tidak ada ilernya, tapi tetap saja memalukan!

Suara tawa membahana di dalam ruangan kelas. Semuanya tertawa. Kecuali Sasuke. Dan Sakura.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, ia segera mencabut kabel yang menyambungkan _laptop_-nya dengan proyektor. Sementara wajah Sakura merona merah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Tangannya terangkat dalam bentuk kepalan. Dipukulnya lengan Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN _NO BAKA!" _

Sasuke meringis merasakan pukulan Sakura yang cukup keras. Ya, ia pantas mendapatkannya karena melupakan satu hal penting. Tadi pagi ia langsung menutup _laptop _dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum menonaktifkannya terlebih dahulu. Tak aneh jika foto Sakura yang satu itu langsung muncul ketika tombol _power _ditekan.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang malu, tapi Sasuke juga. Karena bisa saja teman-teman sekelasnya menganggap dirinya mesum akibat menyimpan foto pacarnya yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

Benar-benar Selesai

.

.

Author's note:

Another fluffy gaje ficlet from me. Fluffy gagal kali ah hahaha /dilempar

Keberatan menginggalkan review? Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :)

With love,

**daffodila :)**


End file.
